To Say GoodBye To Yesterday
by T2 Angel
Summary: It's Graduation Day at Hill High! But Terry... is less than thrilled. The reason? The future. And the possibility that he may never see a lot of friends again. The most important of all being Max. Terry/Max. Songfic.


**A/N - UPDATED: April 26, 2013: So, as I have been told I could get in trouble on the site for having the song lyrics on here, I'm taking them out! Sorry, everyone! I just don't want to get deleted or anything. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**To Say Goodbye To Yesterday**

Blight, Shriek, Mad Stan, Inque… all of these were villains and opponents Terry McGinnis could face. He's Batman, after all. He was ready to face them. Anytime and always.

However… tonight… he wasn't ready…

This opponent he wasn't ready for.

Not a villain but a strong opponent all the same.

This opponent was always insurmountable.

The future.

A scary and strong adversary indeed.

Terry sat on his bed in his room, leaning over while holding on to his graduation cap, turning it over and over again in his hands. He looked down at his graduation gown from time to time, just remembering that it was almost over. High school was just hours away from ending and the rest of his life was about to start. But, unlike other teens, he always knew his future was set. He was staying in Gotham. He was going to college here, on Bruce's dime. He would continue to be Batman. He was ready for that.

But there was something he hadn't considered. Not until recently. Another side effect that came with the changing tide. What he wasn't ready for was…

A knock came to his door. "Terry?"

He snapped out of his train of thought. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Haven't seen you in a while. Are you alright?"

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright. Mr. Wayne is here. Time to get going."

He sighed. "On my way." Time to get going. To graduation. To the end of high school.

And the beginning of the rest of his life.

At Hamilton Hill High School, the cafeteria was filled with the seniors congregating, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Terry stood against the wall with his arms folded, looking around at all of his fellow students. They all looked so happy; he hoped he was mirroring that, well enough for them to leave him be, anyway. He looked about, overhearing the conversations about the future taking place all around him, leading him to do the same.

Dana Tan caught sight of him and approached. They had a… surprisingly cool, understanding break-up six months ago and had gone back to being friends a couple of months after the awkwardness had passed. Their relationship didn't end because of Dana hating Terry; she just realized that his new life kept her at distance more than she liked and she had to move on. And he completely understood. They became really good friends again after the period of unease had passed; since then, Dana often joked he was a better friend than boyfriend. A fact Terry found hard to deny. Once, four months after their break-up and since they were being so friendly, Chelsea asked them if they were getting back together; with no hesitation, they answered "no" at the same time.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied.

"You okay?"

He nodded… then sighed, defeated. "Not really." He chose to always stay honest about personal matters with her, even if she was still in dark about his professional, nightly duties. He felt as though he owed her that much.

"Why?"

He looked at her. He was grateful he finally had a chance to come… somewhat clean about what had been bothering him. "You're leaving. So is Chelsea… Howard… Jared… Blade… even Nelson's gonna be gone. And while I'm grateful for that last part, it's just…" He paused, shaking his head. "I'm gonna be stuck in Gotham all alone."

She didn't realize that before now. Just about everyone else had plans to leave Gotham and go to college or start new lives elsewhere. He would be alone. "Yeah, I guess it kinda does suck…"

"Yeah…"

She smirked. "You've got Mr. Wayne."

He scoffed. "Don't remind me. What's worse is that you have a point. Even worse than that? It's starting to feel comforting."

She mimicked shivering. "Okay, scary, I won't lie." She stared at him, slyly. "But you're not as smooth as you like to think, McGinnis. You didn't mention one person…"

Terry looked at her. The look in her eye told him who she was talking about. He looked away. He was caught. That was the one part of the truth he had been holding back but she already knew. After all, they had had this conversation before.

The black haired girl could easily how down this made him. "You're gonna really miss her, aren't you?"

He nodded.

Dana sighed and bowed her head. She knew all this was going to be hard on him. She looked at him again. "Did you ever tell her?"

He looked up and gave her an indignant stare.

"I'm just asking…"

They had talked about the subject of this particular girl about three months after their break-up. While Dana had been dating since they ended their relationship, she noticed that Terry disappeared more than ever. It, honestly, started to worry her. However, though she hated herself for it, she was kind of relieved by it, at the same time. He wasn't out all the time which put to bed her secret fear that Terry was just neglecting her or bored with her. But hardly seeing him at all made her worry even more. She would see him just as school started but he was gone almost as soon as the bell rang. The only confirmation that he was okay was because of the one person who always talked to him and, seemingly, always got to see him.

The one person Terry had been thinking about for months.

And virtually, sometimes physically, fighting against his feelings for.

He looked up and saw her talking to some of their classmates. Dana looked and saw her, as well.

She stood at 5'5" with dark skin.

And flaming pink hair.

Terry's best friend.

Maxine Gibson.

Terry almost couldn't take looking at her most days. He had to force himself to not stare at her. Not that he hadn't already memorized every detail of her body anyway: her face, her eyes, her curves, those lips… oh, those lips. Potentially, the most dangerous feature on her. Because… more often than not… he wanted to kiss her.

All of this kind of thinking he knew was wrong.

And not even because he was having these discussions with his ex-girlfriend.

The formal couple had this talk a while ago when Terry accidentally let it slip that he was starting to have feelings for Max while talking to Dana. It was one of the rare times she got to see him outside of school and they were talking about their relationship and moving on from it when Max's name tumbled out of Terry's mouth. Dana mentioned any girls who could possibly hold Terry's interest and, in response, his exact words were: "Why waste time with other girls? It's not like they can compare with Max…"

And that was all it took.

Terry said it. Dana heard it. He couldn't take it back. She was never going to let him.

Since then, Dana made it her mission to get him to accept his feelings for Max and least try. She looked at him and took notice of his stare. She gave him an incensed glare. "Will you just talk to her?"

Terry was still staring at the dark skinned girl. "I talk to her all the time."

"You know what I mean!"

He glared back at the raven haired girl. His indignant look was still there. "And say what? She's got scholarships to schools from here to Blüdhaven to Metropolis to Central City. And what am I supposed to say to that? 'Don't go be schway? Stay here with me?'" His eyes softened. "A guy who's hardly there… and can't make things work…"

"Oh, stop with that!"

He sighed.

"Just 'cause we didn't work doesn't mean it won't work at all." Her voice softened, "That you can't make it work."

"I just don't know…"

Max looked at the two and started to head their way, putting on a smile that made Terry's heart skip a beat.

Dana smiled and whispered, "You won't if you don't try."

Max walked up to them both. She, cheerfully, greeted, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Max," Dana smiled.

"Hey," Terry said.

"You guys ready?" Max asked.

"I am." Dana pointed at her ex-boyfriend. "I don't know about him."

"Why?" Max looked at her best friend. "What's up?"

"He won't tell me. But he's got something on his mind." She reapplied her sly smirk. "Probably some new girl."

'_What the heck!_' McGinnis had to resist every single urge to give Dana a death stare. A part of him wondered if this was revenge for their relationship.

Dana held her smirk. "I'm sure you can find out, Max."

'_DANA!_' Terry shouted in his mind.

The raven haired girl had to resist laughing out loud, as she could only imagine what Terry was thinking.

"Discussing new flames with your ex?" Max asked. "Bold, McGinnis."

"Not trying to…" He found his opportunity to give Dana the death stare. "Some people just… nag… and nag… and nag…"

Dana just gave him a knowing glance and smile in response.

Max giggled. "You two are weirder as friends than you were in a relationship."

"Comes with the McGinnis territory," Dana responded. "You should know… or you'll find out."

Terry mentally screamed at Dana again. He couldn't even sigh as harsh as he wanted to for fear of giving himself away.

"Well, I'll leave you two besties to talk. I'm gonna go ask Chelsea where she got her shoes." Dana walked off. As she walked away, with Max's back to her, she gave Terry a look that said… screamed "TALK TO HER."

Max looked over at Dana just as she turned back around. The pink haired girl looked back at her best friend. "Glad you guys could at least be friends."

Terry couldn't help but agree with that. "Same here."

"It would suck to end high school with you two hating each other." Max moved next to him and leaned against the wall with him, her arm brushing against his.

Terry's pulse sped up a bit. He suddenly became grateful for his Batman training, made it easy to hide his emotions, particularly when something was bothering him.

Well… it usually did… unless the person near him knew him inside and out.

Max was just such a person.

She looked up at him, examining his face. "This girl has you that stressed?"

"I'm not stressed," he replied.

"You're a good liar… except to me."

He just fell silent.

"So, who is it?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Says you," she said, teasingly.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Not Dana again?"

He shook his head. "Nope. No, we're better friends." That was true.

"Okay, just checking. Thought maybe you were trying to hide that it was her in front of her." Max scanned the room, looking around at their classmates. "Chelsea?"

Actually, at one point, that might've been a good guess. "Nope."

She frowned. "Just tell me it isn't Blade."

He looked at her, frowning. "Oh, slag, no! Why would you even say that?"

"Well, guys went all gaga over her after she wore that two piece bikini at the beach that time. The pics were everywhere. That's how she got that modeling scholarship."

"I guess. But, no. She's hot and all but she's never been my type."

"Too high maintenance."

He smirked. He would have chosen less kind words. Actually, so would Max, but they were both happy to be graduating. "Sure, let's go with that."

She giggled. "So… tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

He sighed. This truth he could admit. "It won't matter. After tonight… everyone will move on but me."

She could tell he was really feeling down trodden about this. "What's that mean?"

He spoke lower, "It means I'm Batman and I'm staying Batman. Which means I'm staying in Gotham. Everyone else… even you… is out of here."

She shrugged, "Doesn't mean she can't know."

"Won't matter."

"You don't know that."

He sighed. "Yeah… I do."

"Stop selling yourself short, Terry."

"It's not that…"

"Yeah, it is," she quickly interrupted. "Despite what you may think, you're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"…She'd never see me…"

He had a point. Still, she shrugged, "Just gotta wait for the right girl who's worth… sharing your schedule with."

He chuckled. That was a great way of putting it. If she only knew, though… she was the girl.

The auditor entered the hall, starting to line up the students.

"We gotta go." Max pushed herself off the wall, turned, and looked at him. "Stop being so down about this. Just because we're saying bye to yesterday doesn't mean tomorrow won't be better… or you won't get a chance to make it better. It's the end of high school, which means life can finally start."

He wasn't so sure but he did appreciate her words. No matter what, they always got him through. _She_ always got him through. He nodded. "Thanks, Max."

She winked at him. "It's what I'm here for."

"You're here for a lot more than that… and thanks for all of it."

That meant a lot to her. His words always did. "It's always been my pleasure. Now… I better go. Valedictorian, after all."

"Sure you beat out Carter Wilson?"

Max looked at him, mouth agape. He actually brought up that psychopath; the crazed high school student who was known on the streets as the face paint, black wig-wearing criminal called Terminal, leading his own group of Jokerz. The very reason Max ever found out about Terry's secret in the first place was due to her trying to unmask Terminal. They realized the irony of that, once, and actually had a good laugh over it, saying they owed Carter a favor.

It didn't make Max any less mad Terry said it. Albeit, playfully mad. She swatted his arm, "I can't believe you even brought that up."

He smirked. "Couldn't help myself." He straightened up. "Let's going."

"Off to the future," she said with a smile.

He had to put on the best smile he could. "Yeah… here we go…"

The hall where the graduation was taking place wasn't set up entirely different but it was the atmosphere that made all of the difference. Finality was setting in on the students, parents, and faculty. Pride was swirling in the room as well as a heightened sense of excitement for future. Terry took notice of his surroundings in some detail, a fortunate, and sometimes unfortunate, side effect of his Dark Knight training… what he sometimes called a curse. He swore he was becoming hyper-vigilant… though he wondered why he was still falling asleep in class.

After a couple of pointless speeches, the other real reason Terry was here finally arrived: Max's valedictorian speech. When they finally learned Max was going to be valedictorian, the best friends cheered and hugged each other for a long time, Max was even crying. Terry's memory of the embrace was one of his favorites. For a while, Terry wasn't sure he was going to get to graduate with his class but he told Max that, pass or fail, he was going to be there for his best friend during one of the biggest moments on her life; she never told him how much that meant to her. He was far more happy that he was graduating just to hear her speech from right in the crowd of her fellow graduates. She had practiced her speech in front of him a few times. And he was glad she did. It gave him a chance to actually catch the whole speech… and not just stare at that gorgeous face of hers… which is what he spent most of the time doing whenever they were together.

Kind of like he was doing now.

Even from a distance, how was she this amazingly beautiful?

She gave her speech, starting with the customary speech points. She thanked her teachers, her friends, and, of course, her family, as hard as that was for her. Terry also was surprised that she actually got through it without breaking down. She had done so a few times when practicing in front of him. Once it was so bad, she had to just sit down next to him, Terry putting his arm around her until the depression passed for the moment. He was proud of her for getting through it. She reached a point in her speech where she began speaking about facing the future; so eloquent and fearless were her words, they even gave Terry hope.

The last part of Gibson's speech was what caught everyone by surprise. Even her. She hadn't written it down because it wasn't something she had actually planned. She wasn't sure if she was going to say this or not. But she knew she had to. After all… who had been there for her more than this person?

She exhaled and decided to go for it. "And, I know, this is probably a little unorthodox but I saved the person I'm most grateful for last… and I say that it's unorthodox because… this person isn't in my family."

Some folks in the crowd looked a little confused.

Max smiled. "Terry McGinnis."

Terry looked up surprised while their classmates made teasing sounds at him. Dana couldn't help but grin like a Disney character.

"Terry… I know that we didn't start out as friends… but you need to know…" Max started to get a little choked up. She knew she would. She couldn't help it. "I couldn't have made it through it… if you weren't there. There were days… nights… entire weeks when I was panicking… and… you were always there for me. Always. So, thanks, Terry." She let a tear escape. "Thanks… for being my best friend."

Smiling, Terry stood up and applauded Max. Followed by Dana then Chelsea. The rest of their class followed suit, some of them cheering and whistling at her. Terry gave his best friend a thumbs up, mouthing "You're awesome" at her, and she smiled wider at him.

Max took her seat. Terry just chuckled silently to himself. Even if she never saw him the way he saw her, what she just said… made all the difference in the world.

He looked behind him and down to the row to see Dana smiling. She gave him a look that said "told you so." She turned back facing forward.

Up next in the ceremony was a series of video packages filled with pictures and videos of the graduating class. The last package was pictures covering the last year. It was set to the old song 1990's song, "It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday" by the group Boyz II Men.

Terry hated this song with a passion. He heard it somewhere after his dad died… and it just brought down his mood. But, nevertheless, he watched screen and enjoyed the memories of his high school years… though it was amazing how, in the last year, he wasn't present for a lot of them.

A picture came up of Terry and Max when they were in a cooking class together. Terry was covered in white icing with Max standing next to him, having just wiped icing off of him and eating it off of her finger. Terry lowered his head in embarrassment while his classmates laughed at the scene.

'_Sure… THAT'S the picture they do have…_' Terry thought. He looked back up and shook his head.

The next photo in the package was surprise to everyone but to no one more than Terry.

It was picture from the graduating class's senior prom.

Terry and Dana had long since broken up since then so…

Terry and Max went together.

Terry wore a standard black suit. Nothing special, in his mind. Max, on the other hand… was on a whole other level of gorgeous above most at the prom. She wore a dark blue dress that extended down to just above her ankles with a light blue shawl which glided over her shoulder. The dress hugged her curves so perfectly that even Nelson tried to talk to her, though she quickly shot him down… much to Terry's and her enjoyment. The picture, in particular Max in her dress, inspired many cheers for the crowd.

For the young Batman, that was when his infatuation for the pink haired teen skyrocketed to a whole new level.

Terry was scared he was starting to fall in love with her. Too soon to tell that… but he definitely liked her more than he was going to say.

After the video finished, everyone clapped, with many tears being shed at the memories that just went by. Terry paused and looked down at the floor. So much had, indeed, happened. A lot of changes… and, interestingly enough, Hill High had a lot to do with that. Good and bad. And, despite himself, he was going to miss those days. But he was going to miss her more. He looked up and toward where Max was sitting…

…and was surprised when he saw her looking at him.

She smiled. He smiled back.

The rest of the ceremony went as usual. Each of the students walked across the stage and received their diplomas, with more than a couple of students posing as they did so. When Terry received his, the principal pulled him in close and whispered, "You've come a very long way, Mr. McGinnis. You earned this. Congratulations."

A wealth of pride his McGinnis. He knew he was never one of the principal's favorite, so, to hear that meant a lot. Terry nodded and firmly shook the principal's hand. He turned and looked at the crowd and held his diploma, high and proud, in the air.

Everyone cheered.

Terry nodded at them all in respect. It was a moment he'd never thought he'd see. His one wish… was that his father was there to see it. But, all the same, he was glad he was finally making him proud.

After the ceremony, Terry was back in the cafeteria, standing against the wall again. He looked around and groaned when he saw Nelson Nash approach.

Nelson stopped right in front of him. "So…" he said.

"So…" Terry replied.

The history between these two men was well documented by their entire graduating class. There were a few rumors that Nelson planned to finally duke it out with Terry after graduation. Terry had heard those rumors but, at this point, no longer cared. If Nash wanted to fight him, he wasn't going to fight back. He was going to simply deflect him and walk away. He had more important enemies to concern himself than a high school tough guy. No matter what… this he was ready for.

Then… it happened.

Nelson Nash…

…extended a handshake to Terry McGinnis.

Terry looked at his former enemy's hand like it was a foreign object. He looked at Nash with a raised eyebrow. "Am I about to get punched in the eye?"

Nelson shook his head. "Don't need that on my record just when I got my scholarship."

Terry smirked. "Fair enough."

"Besides… I'd say you've been through enough."

That would've been the biggest shock of the night if not for Max's speech. "Do you actually mean that?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? Even I can learn a few things…"

Terry nodded. "I guess we all can." He shook Nelson's hand. "Good luck, Nash."

"Right back at ya, McGinnis."

They let their hands go and Nelson walked away. Terry was surprised. He let out a light chuckle.

"Wow. High school really is over," Dana said as she approached her ex-boyfriend.

"Tell me about it," Terry agreed.

She stood next to him. "So… are you gonna talk to her _now_?" She refused to miss opportunity to make this thing with Terry and Max happen.

"Her mentioning me in her speech doesn't mean anything."

Dana glared at him. "Mentioning?" Her facial expression shifted to a skeptical one. "Mentioning." It took her second so she could even argue this point. She couldn't even believe he could oversimplify it like that. "Were you not in the room? She dedicated the end of her speech to you! You know what people are going to remember about her speech? Not that she thanked her teachers or her family, and, by the way, only her sister was here, but everyone will remember that she thanked you: Terry McGinnis."

There was absolutely no denying that. Yet and still… "Dana…"

"Terry. Do this. For yourself. If she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to. But, look at the bright side…" Dana shrugged. "She could totally say yes."

Terry scoffed. A bright side that would be. One question did enter his mind, though. "Why are you so okay with this?"

She shrugged. "I get that we didn't work. But… when I got together with Rick… you never acted weird or funny. You didn't even do the typical jealous ex-boyfriend stuff. You've been cool about it… and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. You want me to be happy. I just want you to be happy. And not with some random flake of a girl. But with someone awesome. They don't come much more awesome than Max."

No, they most certainly did not. He looked down at the floor. Maybe… it was at least worth a shot. After all, he'd been through worse.

"Where is she?" Terry asked.

"I saw her head outside to get some air," Dana answered. "Must be from all the excitement."

He sighed. "Wish me luck."

"If I've learned anything about you lately, McGinnis, it's that you make your own luck."

He smiled then pushed himself off the wall and went in search of the pink haired teen.

Terry found Max by herself outside, she was sitting on the concrete wall that kept the dirt in for the one of the trees surrounding the school, letting her feet dangle. Her graduation gown was open, revealing a red dress. Man, she always looked good. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled in return. He sat on the concrete block next to her. A comfortable silence came over them. The video caused a lot of things come up… for both of them.

"So…" she said.

"So…" he replied.

She looked up. "It's really done, huh? High school's over."

"Yep."

She looked at him. "Are you as happy about that as I am?"

He looked at her. "Happier."

They both laughed then fell silent again. They looked back straight ahead, staring off into space.

"But it wasn't so terrible though. All those years, right?"

Terry smiled. "Not all the time." He looked at her. "Met you after all."

"True. Lucky you."

"Usually, I'd call you out for that one… but, this time… you're right."

She giggled. He looked back ahead and the quiet of the night came back.

"Good job on your speech," Terry said.

"Thanks." Max sighed. "It was a little hard making it through it."

"But you did good."

She smiled. "Wanna know a secret?"

"You know all mine. So, sure."

She looked at him. "I only got through it because I knew you were there."

He smiled. "Glad I can be of service."

She scoffed. "You always are."

"That why you thanked me?" He was grateful for a way to work that question in.

"One of many, yeah." She paused. "I meant every word."

"Thanks. And, just so know you, right back at ya, Gibson."

She giggled.

Silence overtook the best friends again. They were both trying to decide what say next. After all… tonight was it.

"That video was something right?" she asked.

"Yeah." He exhaled. He started getting nervous. "I… don't know if I ever said it but… I really appreciate you going to the prom with me… and… you looked… really good."

She smiled. "Thanks…"

"Then again…"

She looked at him, trying to figure out what he going to say next.

He looked her in the eyes. "You… _always_… look good."

She wasn't expecting that. Her voice caught. "Th-thanks…" She looked at him for a few more seconds then down at the ground, "So… what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… high school's over. Colleges courting and everything…"

"Courting you, maybe."

They both laughed.

She sighed. "I guess what I mean is… do we…" This was the hardest thing to ask. "…say goodbye?"

He thought about that question for a long time. Should this be it? She would go off and probably accomplish a world's worth of amazing things while he spent his days, and primarily nights, fighting the villains of Gotham. And he wanted her to be successful and he didn't mind staying on as Gotham's Dark Knight.

But… distance… status… none of that mattered. He wouldn't… he couldn't have his life… without Max in it.

He looked her in the eye. "No… I can't… I can't say goodbye to you, Max…"

She looked at him, stunned.

"Max… I don't know if you… if this will even matter but… I don't want you to leave… I don't want… to not have you around… I mean… if you take a scholarship that takes you away, I get it but… I just… I don't want you not in my life…"

She looked away, shyly. "W-Why?"

He sighed. He decided to go for it all. He stepped off the concrete block and stood in front of her. "Alright… look… this is gonna sound nuts but… Max…" He took a few deep breaths. "I like you. Like… _really_ like you."

She gasped as her eyes grew wide.

He started to panic at his own admission. "I'm sorry but I do! I tried so many times to make myself think I was imagining it but… It-it just happened… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! And… I probably just ruined things between us as friends and…"

"I like you, too…" she breathed out.

Her words entered Terry's ears but hadn't registered yet. "Yeah, I get it! It's insane! We're best friends! I shouldn't feel this way and…" Her words finally reached his brain. "…and …and I am so sorry. Did you say something?"

She smiled. "I said… I like you, too…"

He was dumbfounded. It took him a few seconds before he could speak again. "…For real?"

She hopped off the concrete block and walked up to him and pressed hers lips to his for a very gentle kiss.

She pulled back and stared into his eyes. "…For real…"

Terry didn't know what to say.

"I didn't mean the goodbye thing… but… I've been holding back talking to you about something… but now I know I can tell you… I really like you, Terry… I mean, lately, you're… all I think about… all the time."

He smiled. "Right back at ya…"

"Plus… whether you liked me or not… I had already made my own choice about my future."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to surprise you… I got accepted into Gotham University of Advanced Tech. Full ride. I'm taking it."

He smiled wider. He tried not to… but he couldn't stop himself.

"I was never leaving, Terry. I couldn't… I can't. You're too important to me. I like being there for you… whether you're wearing a mask or not. It's just more fun when the mask is involved. And… now… after what you said… what we both said… I have to be here. It's where you are. It's where I want to be. Where I have to be." She slowly took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're stuck with me, McGinnis. I'm not going anywhere."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me, neither."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while.

But Max was starting to get… a little antsy. She sighed. "Will you kiss me, now? I've been waiting forever for…"

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. It was a pleasant surprise for Maxine; Terry's sudden passion caught her off guard… but she sure wasn't complaining. The small little kiss she gave him earlier was just to test the waters. This was jumping in the deep end without any reservations at all.

And they both loved every second of it.

They stopped to catch their breath.

Max looked him in the eyes. "Wow. Who knew all this time you could kiss like that?"

Terry smiled, "Never any complaints before should've tipped you off."

"Good point." She lovingly stared at him. "Looking forward to the future now?"

"Are you kidding? Never wanted tomorrow get here more."

They kissed again as the sounds of the other graduates cheering and celebrating rang out far behind. Tomorrow, those same people would go on to do with their lives what they wanted… and now… so would the newly formed couple. Now, it was easy to say goodbye to yesterday; after all, tomorrow was going to be infinitely better.

* * *

A/N: For the life of me, I don't know WHERE this story came from! LOL! Just hopped in my head! A-HA! THAT'S IT! ...The Plot Bunny... my old frenemy. It taunts me and aids me at the same time. Anyway, Hope you guys liked it! REVIEWS, PLEASE! Thanks in advance!

T2 Angel


End file.
